¿Rompimos? (One Short)
by ghmarta
Summary: Las relaciones no siempre se terminan cuando las personas implicadas deciden romper. A veces los sentimientos siguen siendo tan fuertes, que pasar página es una tarea muy complicada. (AU)


**Los Reyes Magos me han encargado este regalo para vosotros, espero que os guste ;)**

**000**

**One Short**

**Delena**

**AU**

**Rating T**

**Sinopsis: Las relaciones no siempre se terminan cuando las personas implicadas deciden romper. A veces los sentimientos siguen siendo tan fuertes, que pasar página es una tarea muy complicada.**

**Disclamer: los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de L. J. Smith y The CW.**

* * *

><p><strong>0000<strong>

* * *

><p>Elena y Damon habían roto hacía varios meses, pero aún seguían teniendo recaídas. Más de una ocasión en la que habían estado solos en la misma habitación, había terminado besándose o incluso acostándose juntos.<p>

Al estar en el mismo grupo de amigos era imposible no verse cada día, por lo que tenían excusa para seguir sabiendo del otro aunque ya no estuviesen juntos, pues aún se interesaban y preocupaban el uno por el otro. El problema venía realmente cuando alguien se acercaba para tontear con alguno de ellos, algo que automáticamente ponía al otro nervioso al darse cuando de que no tenían una relación que impidiese que se acostasen con quien quisiesen.

Una tarde, Elena estaba en el Grill con sus amigas, a quienes había reunido para contarles las últimas novedades de su relación con su ex.

-Me acosté con Damon anoche -le confesó la chica a sus amigas muy avergonzada.

-¿Otra vez? -alucinó Caroline, pues ese se estaba convirtiendo en algo tan habitual últimamente a como cuando aún eran pareja.

-No sé qué pasó. Estábamos hablando, estaba siendo tan atento y dulce que...

-Sino es por una charla relajada es por una discusión, la cuestión es que siempre encontráis excusas para acabar en la cama.

-Supongo que es normal, ¿no? Esas cosas pasan con los exs.

-Matt y Stefan también son tus exs y nunca te he visto volver a liarte con ellos después de cortar.

Elena se llevó las manos a la cabeza tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

-Rompí con Damon, tengo que dejar atrás esa parte de mi vida pero no puedo.

-Porque aún lo amas -le dijo Bonnie de lo más comprensiva-. Y él a ti también. No pasáis página porque ninguno de los dos queréis hacerlo.

-Me jode tener que decir esto –le costó decir la rubia-, pero Bonnie tiene razón, Elena. Sabes que no me gusta Damon para ti, pero jamás te he visto más viva que cuando estabas con él.

-Fui muy dura con Damon cuando le dejé, no creo que quiera volver conmigo. Ni siquiera entiendo cómo es que aún me dirige la palabra...

-Hacéis más que hablar, de ahí tu problema.

-Fui una idiota al pensar que nuestra relación era tóxica –se lamentó la chica Gilbert-, al dejar que Damon también lo pensara... Nunca debí romper con él. Dios, lo quiero tanto...

Elena alzó la cabeza y se extrañó al ver a sus amigas con unas caras de como si hubiesen visto un fantasma.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó ella girándose para mirar en la dirección en la que lo hacían estas.

La chica se quedó pálida al encontrarse a alguien mirándola intensamente a los ojos a unos pocos metros de allí, sentado en la barra del bar.

Sus amigas le hicieron gestos para que fuera a hablar con él, incluso le tiraron ligeramente del brazo para obligarla a levantarse y a esta no le quedó otra que acceder.

La joven caminó lentamente hacia la barra del bar, ruborizada por lo que él hubiese podido oír y nerviosa por cuál sería su reacción. El chico, al verla acercarse, se puso en pie.

-Damon, yo...

Elena no logró terminar la frase porque este atrapó sus labios en un beso intenso. Damon colocó sus manos tras el cabello de ella y esta enterró las suyas en el de él. Sus lenguas se encontraron en una danza al principio desenfrenada debido a la emoción del momento, pero después dulce y cada vez más lenta y relajada, como si tuviesen todo el tiempo del mundo por delante. Al separarse para respirar, unieron sus frentes y ambos sonrieron tontamente.

-Veo que has escuchado nuestra conversación -dijo ella en su susurro incapaz de dejar de sonreír.

-No fue mi intención, pero estabais tan cerca que me ha resultado imposible no oíros.

-¿Cuánto has escuchado exactamente?

-Solo la parte del final, lo de la relación tóxica y eso.

-Ahh... -murmuró ella ruborizada aunque agradecida de que no hubiese escuchado mucho más.

-¿Y sabes qué? Yo también te quiero con locura.

La chica sonrió tontamente, a lo que Damon respondió dándole un romántico beso.

-Prométeme que nunca más volverás a dejarme cometer la estupidez de dejarte ir –le pidió ella.

-No me fui a ninguna parte, Elena. Siempre he estado aquí, esperándote.

-Tú prométemelo, ¿quieres? –insistió esta, pues necesitaba tener su palabra como garantía.

-Te lo prometo, _babe_. Siempre estaremos juntos.

Elena sonrió agradecida y unieron sus labios, besándose por largo tiempo, sellando una promesa de amor eterno.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>0000<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NA: no he puesto si son vampiros o no porque es lo de menos en esta historia, así que verlos como humanos o vampiros queda en vuestras manos.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el one short y que os traigan muchos regalos los Reyes Magos!**


End file.
